thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Hour
The Final Hour was a cooking-related TV series featuring Sam and Lyn and in recent episodes, Ricky. Since July 2018, the show is livestreamed. The majority of the show focuses on numerous topics regarding real life activities. Characters Current co-hosts: Sam Wilkes Jr. (2018 - Present Day) Lyn Drummond (2016 - Present Day) Former co-hosts: Sam Wilkes Holahan (2016 - 2017)' '' ''Jake (2017 - 2018) '' ''Special Guests:''' ''Ricky (2018 - Present Day) History of The Final Hour (Pre-launch) 2014 The Final Hour has pre-launch history as far back as 2014. In 2014, there was 2 attempts made to launch The Final Hour but because the technology for the show was not readily available for the show, and the existing cameras were in use by other shows, including The School Days, the launch was delayed to September 2014. Another attempt was made later in September 2014 but the production team had quoted the show as "not ready" just yet as the demanding technology required for the show was still under construction and that the cameras used for The School Days would not meet the requirements for The Final Hour (The Final Hour needed 1080p resolution & 60FPS). In addition, The Final Hour was originally to focus on gameplay of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (retained this format up until 2015). 2015 In January 2015, Sam had entered in to talks with the Sam's Seven Department about starting The Final Hour. The team announced that recording will commence in February 2015, but because of delays, the show did not commence broadcasting. It was later revealed in May 2015 that the Sam's Seven Department was being bought out by Sam Wilkes Radio. This put the delay of the show in to the end of 2015. In December 2015, new plans and discussions were underway. The demanding technology for the show was "underway" and had stated that by July 2016, it would be ready but another set of high quality cameras were ready but were in use for The School Days House, after the show was approved back in September 2015 (The School Days House was in 1440p & 60FPS/2160p (4K) & 30fps) (The Final Hour was expected to be filmed in 1440p @ 30FPS at the end of 2015). A different format was also suggested but was later scrapped. 2016 Throughout 2016, Sam had been constantly updated on the progress of when the show can commence filming. Sam also left school early to help Lyn with his dinner on Wednesdays. In May 2016, Sam had changed the expectations to film the show in 1440p at 60FPS. In June 2016, Sam had announced that he is ready to begin the recordings of The Final Hour. However, further delays had occurred because of The School Days House causing further delays as the high demand cameras were in use for The School Days House and trials for the second set of TV cameras. In August, the TV cameras were being trialled and half the TV cameras were buggy and had problems. So, in October, the affected TV cameras were fixed and were trialled for November. Halfway in November, Sam graduated high school and announced that he can work on The Final Hour full-time by 20 November 2016. History (Launch and Post-launch) 2016 At the end of November, Sam had begun talks with Sam Wilkes Radio Network and they had announced that the TV cameras were finally ready for The Final Hour. In addition, Sam announced a new format that remains in The Final Hour today. He had agreed that filming will commence in January 2017, although the first episode began filming in December 2016, which drew in about 33% of all viewers of the show today. The Final Hour was originally filmed in 720p at 75fps. 2017 In January 2017, the show began broadcasting the show twice a week ultimately. The broadcasting quality changed to 1080p @ 60FPS in mid-2017. In June 2017, in response to Sam's 19th birthday, the show began a livestream which Sam later authorized on 18 June and began a live broadcast feed and announcing to TV viewers to follow the livestream. He later started a new livestream feed after the other stream shut down after Sam Wilkes Radio Network announced to the streamer to take down the "illegal livestream broadcast". Sam later announced to Sam Wilkes Radio Network that the original stream was approved in June 2017, stating that "livestreaming is an option I'll consider in the future as most would rather view the show whenever they want, not when its convenient to broadcast on TV". The network apologized for the misunderstanding, however the streamer has not re-commenced livestreaming The Final Hour since then, however says that he will provide livestreaming in July 2018, when the show is taken off the air ultimately. In November, the show had a livestream available at that point. However, by July 2018, the streamer has decided to continue livestreaming this show as Sam made a livestream port available to this livestreamer. He continued livestreaming episodes on 8 July 2018. By November 2017, Sam Wilkes Holahan has said that he will depart at the end of 2017 following a decision to close his PawPatrolFan International Studio. On 27 December 2017, Sam had appeared on episode 100 of the show, completely unwell and exhausted. Sam's parting gift on The Final Hour was to stream in 1440p @ 60fps. 2018 In March 2018, as Jake's parting gift, two new livestreams were made available and an old one was deleted. All archived episodes were moved to the two new livestreams. In April 2018, Sam (Sam Wilkes Holahan's son) had announced that in the coming weeks, he will ultimately stream the livestream in 4K resolution at 30fps but says that he will try for 60fps in some parts and 45fps in other parts. He also announced that in 2022 (if the show continues at that point) he will try for 8K at 60fps and in the show's final years, will trial Holocam quality for livestreaming. In June 2018, Sam Jr. had finally announced that the show will ultimately move to livestreaming after 1 July 2018. On 17 June 2018, Sam Wilkes Holahan will make his final ever appearance on this show and announce all the birthday and farewell cards he got from all the staff that were around at the time of Sam's leadership between 2015 and 2018. Also, Sam Wilkes Jr. was appointed as the new co-host with the remaining original co-host Lyn Drummond. In July 2018, Sam Jr. had announced a new guest was going to be added to the show. The guest is named Ricky. He joined as a guest on 25 July 2018. Renewals The Final Hour brought in a large viewership halfway through Season 1, that a second season renewal was necessary, which was approved in May 2017. Ratings suffered terribly near the second season finale, but because of brilliant ratings throughout Season 2 that in November, The Final Hour could do with a third season renewal. Sam Wilkes Holahan's final episode was the lowest-rated and the highest viewed episode as it shows multitudes of clips of him during his time on The Final Hour as an original co-host. Jake replaced Sam on the show starting episode 101. This change was short-lived as Jake was replaced by Sam's son known as Sam Wilkes Jr. in March. Under Sam Wilkes Jr. leadership, The Final Hour was renewed for a 4th season, although this will be the final season that will ultimately broadcast on TV as this show continues moving to its livestreaming platform. A 5th season renewal will be decided at the start of November 2018. New Host In late December, Sam had announced that he would be leaving the show to persue a career with Paw Patrol. A new host had to be assigned in the next few days. Sam had decided to bring a long-time friend who had viewing experience of the show to take over the show while Sam is away with Paw Patrol. The new host confirmed his name was Jake and took over in Sam's absence. The sudden change was fast. Sam left the show with a pre-recorded message shown at the start of episode 101, which broadcasted 31st December 2017. Demise and Relaunch On 30th January 2018, the ratings had done so well but when Lyn's back broke, the network had also decided to cancel the show at this time, to prevent a second crash in to debt and planned to properly farewell the show with a best moments package provided by Jake, a temporary co-host of The Final Hour. Although The Final Hour was no longer broadcasting on the TV airwaves, the show relaunched online. The show livestreams on PAW Patrol channel and on The Final Hour official website, although the show is making a return on Neon Entertainment as the owner had called up the network and the network had apologized on their behalf, stating the mistake was "accidental" but decided to relaunch the show back on Sunday 4th February 2018, along with 2 additional internet broadcasts. Oldest Surviving Show 2nd Demise - The End Because of Sam's finances going down the drain and losing his celebrity spotlight, he has decided to end The Final Hour, as well as Shopping Spree and Fortnight Brunch on July 1, 2018. The final episode of The Final Hour will broadcast on 1 July 2018. At this time, the show had gone under an administration license, as did Shopping Spree and Fortnight Brunch (although Fortnight Brunch was least affected by this announcement). Fortnight Brunch is now known as Tuesdays with Sam & Lyn. Sam's son Sam Wilkes Jr. has announced The Final Hour will not renew its TV license and will move to livestreaming instead. This announcement was officially made on The Final Hour via Livestreaming and TV on 3 June 2018. On 4 July 2018, the show will solely livestream instead of livestreaming first then broadcasting. Sam also announces that the majority of viewership of this show is through livestreaming with almost 80% of all viewers accessing the livestream as of 27 May 2018. Another 7% will be accessing the livestreaming by June 27 while an additional 3% will view on livestreaming by 4 July, which will bring the viewership to about 87% on to livestreaming. Thanks to newly installed transmitters, the livestream viewership will increase from 75% to 99%, about 97% of all viewers will be ready to view The Final Hour livestreams by the time the show moves to its livestreaming platforms. This means The Final Hour will cease broadcasting on TV after 1 July 2018 because the TV license for The Final Hour will not be renewed. The actual viewership was around 96-97% of all TV viewers viewing the show through its livestream ports on July 4, about 8% viewed the livestream through Sam's unlisted authorized livestream, Sam has mentioned that this livestream port was offered to someone that was formerly livestreaming the show in June 2017. Sam has announced that the move to livestream was a great move to make. 95% of all viewers have given positive feedback in to the move to livestreaming, with some saying that it was time to move it in to livestreaming, stating that this is the first ever TV series to do so. Logos In 2016, as part of Sam Wilkes Radio TV Network, this show launched under the Sam Wilkes Radio logo also used in TV (2015 - 2017) and radio (2014 - 2017). In April 2017, the show had a marathon special to broadcast the March 2017 recordings under a new logo which stayed until January 2018 when Jake took over and the logo was slightly modified to include Jake's name in place of Sam's, although this change did not last long and in March, the logo reverted back and then under Sam Jr.'s leadership, the logo was changed again when the show moved to livestreaming in July 2018. The Final Hour Concerns Co-host Cases Mobile Phone usage At around September 2017, Sam had announced that he was banning mobile phone usage because they "are a distraction". After a few months investigation, there has been no traces of distraction with the phone, stating that his co-host was not distracted by the phone, but actually had an addiction with it. By this point, Jake, then new host of The Final Hour, finally gave the green light to mobile phone usage in the new year of 2018, under the new conditions that the phone is not to be used as a distraction. Although further investigation is being made about the mobile phone distraction, mobile phone usage is still safe until further notice is given. Another report given was the mobile phones in most cases are either a distraction or in the form of causing a distraction but Sam Jr. has not seen any cases of mobile phone distraction and still allows the use of mobile phones or smartphones on The Final Hour, provided Lyn listens to her co-host at any given interval. TV Cases The TV broadcasting license for The Final Hour, Shopping Spree and Fortnight Brunch is set to expire 1 July 2018, after which it will either cancel or move to livestreaming. This show is moving to a livestreaming platform and streams live on its official website. This show livestreams online 15 minutes (then 30 minutes) before TV broadcasting, this being the first show to do so. The license was set to renew in June 2018 but because of Sam's resignation from his celebrity spotlight in July, the license will not be renewed up to July 2019, as most of its viewership has moved to its online livestreaming. Hosts Lyn Drummond (2016 - Present Day) Sam Wilkes Holahan (2016 - 2017; 17 June 2018) Jake (2017 - 2018) Sam Wilkes Jr. (2018 - Present Day except 17 June 2018)